haruka dosent remember michiru? short story
by asuka tenoh
Summary: haruka had an accedent and wakes up during the night dreaming about a girl named michiru. she dosent remember her and decides its because she is sick. the next day michiru goes to the race track...what happens then? has mistakes. sorry


haruka tosed and turned in her bed "mi-michiru!" her eyes then opened and she sat up quickly in bed sweating and feverish "not agine....the same nightmare...i dont even know anyone named michiru..." she layed back in bed and sighed looking up " what does it mean?...i dont understand this dream...." she closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head and sighed " maybe its just this cold thats makeing me have these dreams..." she got up out of bed " maybe a cold shower will do me good..." she went to the shower and steped in and turned the shower on. she let the water run down her and she started to feel bette, after her shower she went back to to next morning she got up out of bed and streched with a yawn " i cant lay in bed all day today i have my races i need to do..." she got claened up and ate some breakfast. After she ate she left the house and got on her bike and took off for the tracks.

setsuna looked to michiru " are you sure you want to do this now michiru?" michiru nodded " i cant live with out her anymore....." setsuna smiled a bit and put her hand on michirus sholder " you remember what the doctor said though...she may not remember us...." michiru sighed and looked down " i know that....i want to atleast see her agine though..."setuna nodded a bit " i understand. i want to see her as well. but, i just dont want you to go through any more pain." michiru gave a small smile " i will be fine...dont worry setsuna." setsuna smiled " alright. i beleive you michiru."

haruka pulled up to the tracks witt her bike and she took her helmet off " man..its so warm today..." she yawned then looked around. " good thing i only have two races today...i will be able to sleep after." she got to her tent for her bike and got off of it and went to get a drink of saw her then wispered " i cant do it setsuna...i cant go talk to her..." she sighed. setsuan gave her a smile " dont force yourself. it will only hurt more." michiru nodded a little and looked down at the ground. " i want to go..." just then they hurd a crash and michiru spun around to see haruka crash on her bike leving to go onto the track. " HARUKA!" michiru screamed and ran over to her.

setsuna followed michiru over to haruka and took her helmet off " shes burnign up!" michiru looked at haruka and bit her lip " lets get her to her apartment."setsuna nodded helping michiru pick her up when some paremedics arive " were sorry. but she needs to go to the hospital. she needs to be checked over."michiru shook her head " she just stayed up the last few days, she just passed out being sleepy. shes fine. right setsuna?" setsuna nodded.

the paremedics argued with them for a few minuts but in the end agreed to let them take her. michiru sighed in releaf when they got in the partment. " we should put her on the bed." setsuna said. mic hiru nodded in agreement and moved haruka to the bed. setsuna turned to go to the kitchen. " i will get a cold cloth for her forhead." setsuna left. Haruka started to toss agine. michiru looked at her thinking " she is so restless in her sleep...somethign is bohtering her. "MI-MICHIRU!" haruak screamed out in her sleep. michiru blinked then smiled softly and wisperd to her " im hear darling, im right hear..."

setsuna wallked back in ith the cold cloth handing it to michiru " it seems she hasnt fully forgetten you." michiru nodded looking concerned. setsuan looked at her " whats wrong?" michiru sighed a little " its hurting her..to not ully remember me..." setsuna smiled a bit " maybe now that your back she will be able to."michiru nodded placeing the cold cloth on harukas forhead " i hope so setsuna..."haruka kept tossing a little but stayed asleep. michiru soon fell asleep holding harukas hand.

the next morning came around and haruka slowly opened her eyes and say her their and blinked " the girl..from my deam..." michiru wok up hearign her voice " haruka...your awake...thank goodness..." haruka looked at er " michiru...oh michiru...." she sat up " how could i have forgtten you!" she pulled mcihiru close to her huggign her." its alright baby, it wasnt your falt. its alright.." she smiled as tears went down her cheeks happy to be back in her arms. setsuan smiled in the door way watching the happy sceen.


End file.
